Silver Rain
by youseii-san
Summary: Después de viajar un tiempo solo por el espacio, el Doctor decide ir a la Tierra, año 2015, para observar la lluvia de plata que ocurrió en la ciudad de Barcelona. Allí se encuentra con los hermanos Aleix y Mirye Reixach, que huyen de unos extraños hombres tras haber robado un antiguo libro escrito en un idioma desconocido incluso por el Doctor. Atención: OCs como principales.


**¡Hola!**

**Primero de todo aclarar que este fanfic está escrito por dos personas: yo (Curly) y Rena. **

**Este fic tendrá un total de 10 capítulos (largos) y está situado entre la tercera y la cuarta temporada, después del especial de Navidad. Rena y yo nos iremos turnando para escribir los capítulos (yo he escrito este y ella escribirá el siguiente).**

**Es nuestro primer fic de Doctor Who. ¡Esperamos que os guste!**

_**Doctor Who no nos pertenece, si fuera por mí, Donna habría estado una temporada más y habría mucho más River xD.**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capítulo 1 – Predicción de lluvia

_Desierto, planeta Seina, República del sistema de Hebe. _

_Año 9373 d. C._

La temperatura descendió varios grados en cuanto cayó la noche.

Ster, en su mente, agradeció tener la armadura puesta. No importaba si se encontraba en un planeta helado, en una luna, en medio del espacio o, como era el caso, en un desierto donde durante el día era uno de los lugares más calurosos de esa galaxia, pero, por la noche, el frío atemorizaba incluso a los nativos, esa armadura lo protegía.

Tenía la increíble suerte de haber nacido siendo parte del Gran Imperio Sontaran y poder luchar por su gloria. Había nacido con ese propósito y, si hacía falta, moriría por él, alcanzando la mayor gloria que alguien como él podría recibir.

Aún así, no podía evitar soñar con volver a Sontar, el planeta natal de su raza, una vez esa lucha hubiera acabado. O más bien, ir allí. Nunca había ido a ese lugar, había nacido en las máquinas de clonación en las naves mientras se dirigían a Seina. Lo único que sabía de Sontar era a través del conocimiento que le transfirieron cuando fue creado y las historias de sus compañeros de armas que habían estado allá y habían luchado contra los Kaveetch años atrás.

Pero para que eso se hiciera realidad primero tendrían que conquistar ese ridículo planeta repleto de humanos y eso aún le parecía mucho mejor que ir a Sontar. Esa noche tenían que llegar a Seina la gran mayoría de las naves del Imperio, a la mañana siguiente, empezaría la guerra.

Casi temblaba de la emoción.

Pero por el momento, su misión era quedarse de pie, vigilando que no hubiera ningún ataque sorpresa por parte de los nativos para destruir los dispositivos que permitirían al resto de Sontarans llegar al planeta.

Seina era famoso por haber aguantado una guerra que duró más de dos siglos hacía mucho tiempo y sus temibles prisiones. Sus habitantes, a pesar de ser meros humanos, tenían sangre guerrera y eran inteligentes. En cuanto supieron que una flota Sontaran se dirigía hacia allí, crearon una barrera que impedía el funcionamiento de las naves desconocidas. Ster tenía la suerte de ser parte de una de las pocas tropas que había logrado llegar en cuanto descubrieron como desactivar sus defensas. Con los dispositivos que habían llevado con ellos, las puertas de Seina estaban abiertas de par en par para el ejército.

Prácticamente ya podía saborear la batalla en su boca, el placer que sentiría disparando su arma, la alegría de sentir como alguien moría en sus manos, el honor que recibiría por sus heridas…

Dirigió una mirada al compañero que tenía a su lado (¿Styn se llamaba?). Ninguno de los dos se había movido o pronunciado una palabra desde que habían llegado a su puesto. Tampoco hacía falta, sabían cual era su misión y que, por muy improbable que fuera que los nativos supieran de su posición, debían cumplirla con diligencia.

Los dos Sontarans eran idénticos, como el resto de su raza. Bajitos, con aspecto humanoide, sin cuello ni pelo, con la piel amarillenta y áspera. Llevaban la misma armadura azul que les ayudaba a pasar desapercibidos en la noche, con el agujero en su nuca y su arma. Ster no pudo evitar preguntarse como se distinguían los humanos entre sí, eran tan distintos los unos a los otros…

Miró a sus alrededores. El desierto no era muy distinto a los que se encontraban en otros planetas, con arena de un tono amarillento, dunas, alguna roca y pocos seres vivos capaces de sobrevivir a sus condiciones. Cuando el viento se levantaba, tenían que ponerse los cascos para que no les entrara nada a los ojos.

Lo más probable era que ningún nativo se les acercara esa noche. Todos pensaban estar sanos y salvos en sus casas, mientras dormían. No sabían lo que ocurría en el desierto, si todo salía bien, los sorprenderían a la mañana siguiente.

No irían a por objetivos grandes. Primero atacarían pequeñas villas para que supieran que el tiempo de ser cobardes había terminado y que debían prepararse por la batalla. Los Sontaran no veían la gloria en una victoria donde el enemigo no puede defenderse. Solo después de que el ejército del planeta estuviera listo y armado empezaría la guerra de verdad.

Sonrió para sus adentros y dirigió sus ojos al cielo. No podía estar más impaciente para que se hiciera de día…

Pero en vez de la cálida luz del alba, sus ojos detectaron algo que se movía entre las dunas. Era la figura de un hombre, demasiado alto para ser un Sontaran, pero tampoco llevaba las ropas del planeta.

Su compañero debió notar como su cuerpo se tensaba porque se puso en guardia al instante. En cuestión de segundos ambos tenían el arma cargada y a punto de disparar.

- Muéstrate, primate – dijo Styn, poniendo una cierta nota de desprecio en la última palabra.

El hombre se detuvo durante unos instantes. Era mucho más alto que cualquier Sontaran, pero no era el primate más alto que había visto. Tenía el pelo de color marrón como los ojos, la piel pálida y era un poco flaco. No llevaba armadura ni cualquier otra prenda que le identificara como un guerrero, en vez de eso, vestía un traje azul, con una corbata roja y un abrigo largo. Calzaba unas deportivas blancas que se hundían en la arena del desierto. A Ster le pareció una vestimenta muy incómoda teniendo en cuenta el lugar.

El sujeto alzó las manos, haciendo que ambos Sontarans se preparan por si sacaba alguna arma. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente se acercó lentamente hacia los dos Sontarans.

- Eso no es muy amable – dijo con un tono despreocupado -. Y, por favor, bajad eso – con su cabeza señaló las armas que tenían ambos Sontarans en las manos -. Siempre con ellas… No las soporto.

Pero los dos hicieron caso omiso de las palabras de ese hombre.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Ster -. ¡Identifícate!

El hombre puso una cara de cómo si dudara decirles.

- Si os lo dijera – dijo -, no tardaríais ni medio segundo en dispararme.

- Danos una buena razón para no hacerlo – dijo Styn.

- Porque si me matáis no vais a salir vivos de este planeta – respondió.

Ambos Sontarans empezaron a ponerse nerviosos en su presencia. Quizás era su mirada, o su forma de moverse…pero había algo en ese primate…

Entonces Ster se dio cuenta que no se encontraban ante la presencia de un ser humano, aunque su apariencia era muy similar. No, era algo distinto y extremadamente peligroso.

-¿Qué eres?– preguntó -. ¿Quién eres?

- Soy el Doctor – dijo.

Ster sintió como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo y estuvo a punto de presionar el gatillo. La voz le había bajado varios tonos cuando pronunció su nombre, haciéndolo más temible.

El Doctor… La Tormenta Que Viene… Uno de los grandes enemigos de los Sontarans. Solo era uno, pero cada miembro de su raza conocía las leyendas de las guerras perdidas por culpa de él. Tenía muchas caras distintas, pero siempre era igual de temible e implacable, encontrarse con él significaba una derrota casi garantizada. Y lo peor es que nunca empuñó una arma en contra de ellos.

Debería disparar en ese instante y acabar con él. Así no podría crear más problemas, no podría derrotarles ni arruinar el plan para conquistar ese planeta. Salvaría la misión si lo mataba allí…

Empezó a sudar de mala manera, a pesar de que no cambió su cara ni por un instante.

_Está desarmado…_ pensó. _No es tan difícil. Sois dos y él solo uno… Venga, solo tienes que mover el dedo y todo habrá terminado…_

El Doctor le dirigió la mirada.

- Yo de ti no lo haría – dijo -. Si me matas, no puedo garantizar que ninguno de vosotros salga con vida de este planeta.

- Eso es imposible – dijo Ster -. El plan ya está en marcha, no va a cambiar nada aunque te mate.

- En eso te equivocas – dijo el Doctor con una voz calmada -. Vuestro plan ya ha fallado. Solo yo puedo salvaros ahora.

Ster iba a disparar, pero Styn le hizo un gesto de que no lo hiciera.

El Doctor bajó los brazos.

- Llevadme ante vuestro líder.

Ster y Styn se entrecruzaron las miradas preguntándose que hacer con el Señor del Tiempo. Pero lo sabían, las amenazas de ese hombre no eran en vano. Lo mejor que podían hacer por la misión era hacerle caso.

En pocos minutos, lo llevaron en el centro del campamento, pero alejados de los dispositivos que seguían trabajando. El general salió de su tienda para interrogar al recién llegado.

- Dime, Doctor. ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – preguntó -. ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Cómo has sabido que queríamos con quistar este planeta?

Ster y su compañero habían abandonado su puesto de guardia, como el resto de los Sontarans. Todos querían contemplar lo que ocurría con el Doctor, el cual se movía por el lugar tranquilamente, sonriendo, ignorando las armas que apuntaban a su cabeza y con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

- Mi presencia aquí al principio no tenía nada que ver – empezó a explicar con su tono despreocupado -. De hecho, me estaba dirigiendo hacia otra galaxia. Pero la TARDIS se desvió y aterrizó aquí – hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor, como si buscara algo para distraerse -. No habría sido un problema en cualquier otro momento. Los habitantes de Seina no suelen ser las personas más amables del universo, pero es un planeta que no suele hacer prisioneros sin un motivo. Pero claro, las cosas cambian cuando te acecha una flota Sontaran. Así que tuve que ofrecerles mi ayuda.

Finalmente pareció rendirse en su búsqueda y se quedó quieto. Estaba rodeado de Sontarans, no había posibilidad de escapatoria.

- ¿Qué haces en nuestro campamento?

La sonrisa del Señor del Tiempo se desvaneció rápidamente.

- Os estoy dando la oportunidad de escaparos antes de que sea demasiado tarde – dijo el Doctor, con una voz grave, dando a entender que hablaba seriamente.

- ¡Nadie va a escaparse! – dijo el general -. ¡Nuestro plan es perfecto! ¡La guerra empezará mañana!

- Tienes razón – dijo el Doctor, volviendo a sonreír -. Era un plan perfecto. Bueno, casi perfecto.

Ster se acercó al general.

- Señor, deberíamos matarle – le sugirió.

- Espera – le respondió -. ¿Es una amenaza, Doctor? ¿Estás planeando llevar esta misión al fracaso tu solo y desarmado?

- Solo os aviso – dijo el Doctor – Si no huís ahora, no puedo garantizar que sigáis con vida cuando llegue el alba.

El general tembló de rabia. Ese hombre le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- ¡No vamos a huir! ¡Eso sería la vergüenza para los Sontarans! – gritó - ¡Conquistaremos este planeta por la gloria de Sontar! ¡Sontar ha! ¡Sontar ha!

Los gritos de sus compañeros se unieron a los del general. Durante unos minutos, lo único que se pudo escuchar fue eso.

El Doctor permaneció quieto en el mismo lugar, sin sonreír, solo mirando seriamente y con un deje de tristeza a los Sontarans. Ster, a pesar de gritar, tembló. Allí había algo que no iba nada bien…

- Entonces lo siento – dijo el Doctor con una voz grave, llena de pena, una vez los Sontarans dejaron de gritar – Lo siento mucho.

- ¡No vas a impedir el comienzo de la guerra, Doctor! – dijo el general.

- En eso te equivocas – respondió -. La guerra ya ha terminado, mucho antes de empezar.

De su bolsillo sacó su destornillador sónico. Aunque Ster y su compañero habían examinado al Doctor antes de llevarlo ante el general por si traía alguna arma, llegaron a la conclusión de que un destornillador era inofensivo en contra el gran armamento que poseían. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo confiscado.

- Es verdad que el plan era perfecto – dijo el Doctor -. Pero cometisteis un error. Dejasteis escapar un pequeño detalle.

- ¿Qué Doctor? – dijo el general al borde de los nervios - ¡¿Qué se nos escapó?!

Los labios del Doctor formaron una pequeña y escalofriante sonrisa.

- Yo.

El general abrió la boca para dar la orden de disparar. Pero antes de que le saliera sonido alguno, una explosión lo interrumpió.

Se giraron todos para ver lo que había ocurrido y Ster sintió como su alma le caía a los pies.

Los dispositivos. Las máquinas que tenían que ayudarles a romper la barrera y conquistar el planeta habían sido destruidos. Su única esperanza de cumplir la misión hecha añicos en cuestión de segundos.

Habían sido los nativos. Tenían que haber sido ellos con la ayuda del Doctor, solos nunca hubieran sabido que se encontraban allí… ¡Maldito fuera el Señor del Tiempo!

Se giró con el arma en mano para acabar con su vida. Pero lo que vio, le detuvo de hacerlo.

El Doctor estaba usando su destornillador, apuntando hacia una caja azul (¿o era una cabina de teléfono?) que iba apareciendo poco a poco ante él. Estaba llamando la TARDIS, su nave. Si se metía allí dentro ya no tendrían ninguna posibilidad de acabar con él.

- ¡Eh! – gritó para alertar a los demás - ¡Quieto ahí!

Todos sus compañeros se giraron apuntando las armas hacia el Doctor listos para disparar. Pero este ya había abierto la puerta y tenía medio cuerpo dentro de la nave.

- Caballeros – dijo -, ha llegado la hora de despedirnos.

Y dicho esto, cerró la puerta, antes de que los primeros disparos le llegaran y los Sontarans observaron impotentes como la TARDIS desparecía lentamente del campamento Sontaran.

El general soltó un grito de rabia dirigido hacia el Doctor. Todo el plan había fallado y ni siquiera habían podido tomar por prisionero al culpable. Ya nada podía ir peor…

- ¡Soltad las armas y rendíos!

Ster dirigió la mirada hacia la nueva voz claramente humana y sus ojos se llenaron con horror.

Los nativos, miles de ellos, los habían rodeado. No podían hacer nada contra tantos de ellos.

Habían perdido.

**:::::::::**

_Museo Nacional de Arte de Catalunya, Barcelona, Planeta Tierra, Sistema Solar. _

_21 de abril de 2015, 3:04 AM._

Las alarmas estaban apagadas, tal y como habían prometido. Eso era bueno, eso les facilitaba el trabajo.

O al menos eso era lo que se repetía Aleix* en cada paso que daba. Parecía que en cualquier momento uno de los vigilantes del museo saldría de la nada con una linterna y se los encontraría con las manos en la masa.

También le preocupaba que alguien se encontrase el coche, la cual habían aparcado justo bajo las ventanas del museo por si habían de hacer una salida de emergencia por ellas.

_Espero que no_ pensó imaginándose lo doloroso que sería tener que saltar desde esa altura. No es que fuera un piso muy alto, era muy improbable que alguno de los dos se muriera si saltaban desde allí, pero algún hueso roto estaba garantizado.

Pero si encontraban el coche… No quería imaginarse como escaparían de ese lugar sin él. Solo con pensarlo, se arrepentía aún más de haber aceptado ese "trabajo" en la que tantas cosas podían salir mal.

_Debería estar buscando algún empleo de noche en vez de hacer esto…_ pensó.

Pero necesitaban el dinero, y consiguiendo lo que esos hombres querían nunca más tendrían deudas.

A su lado oía a su hermana tatarear una canción, como siempre hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa. Era un hábito que había cogido de pequeña y a sus veinte años aún no lo había podido dejar atrás.

Aleix reconoció la melodía. Era _Angels on the Moon_, la canción favorita de ambos. Dejó que la cantara durante unos momentos, le encantaba oír su voz.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't wanna know. If I can't see the Sun__… _cantó en su cabeza.

Pero luego se acordó de donde se encontraban.

- Mirye** – le dijo murmurando-. Deberías parar. Si nos encuentran estaremos acabados.

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

- No hay nadie cerca – dijo -. Y si no lo hago estaré temblando de miedo todo el rato. Y a ti también te ayuda, no lo niegues.

Aleix suspiró. No sabía como decirle que ya era bastante malo que su vestimenta negra no sirviera de nada por las tenues luces de emergencia que proporcionaban un poco de claridad en la sala. Si los pillaba una camera, no había manera que los confundieran por una sombra. No quería arriesgarse con hacer mucho ruido también.

- Lo sé – le respondió-, pero es muy peligroso.

- Anda y cállate – respondió Mirye -. Cuanto antes acabemos, antes estaremos a salvo.

Esta vez, Aleix no discutió con ella. Tenía razón.

Vigiló que no hubiera ninguna cámara que los pudiera delatar y luego le hizo un señal a su hermana indicándole que podían seguir adelante, hacia la siguiente sala. Allí encontrarían a su objetivo y podrían salir de allí de una vez por todas.

Mirye echó a correr en cuanto vio la señal. Se movía de una forma rápida, pero discreta, de los dos siempre había sido la más espabilada. Lo habían discutido, y aunque Aleix no quería ponerla en peligros innecesarios (la idea de participar en el robo había sido de ella), era mejor que fuera la chica la que recuperara el libro. Él solo tenía que asegurarse que nadie entraba en la sala.

Observó como su hermana llegaba sin problemas a la vitrina indicada, con un destornillador y otras herramientas en la mano. Se habían dicho a si mismos que con eso ya tendrían suficientes para llevarse el libro que les habían encargado.

Mirye sacó las herramientas y empezó a tocar la vitrina para que se abriera. Aleix se dedicó a observar a su alrededor. Nunca había sido muy aficionado al arte, pero los diversos libros y tapices que había en esa sala le parecían bonitos, al mismo tiempo que un poco tétricos a oscuras, y le hacían sentir culpable por lo que estaban haciendo.

_No lo haces porque quieres_ se repitió a si mismo. _Lo haces por ella. Porque nunca más le falte nada._

Dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia Mirye. Algo iba mal, ya debería haber terminado. Entonces su hermana soltó el destornillador y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

Cuidadosamente, pero no tanto como ella, Aleix se le acercó con pasos dubitativos. Iba a preguntarle que era lo que ocurría, pero no le hizo falta: La vitrina era completamente de vidrio, no tenía ningún clavo ni ningún sitio por el que sus herramientas fueran a funcionar.

Aleix hizo una mueca. Eso era de las peores cosas que les podía pasar. No podían hacer mucho ruido sin ser descubiertos, pero tampoco podían volver con las manos vacías. Los tipos que les habían encargado el trabajo parecían peligrosos, no dudarían ni un segundo en hacerles daño o incluso matarlos.

- No sé que hacer…- dijo Mirye con una voz intranquila.

La única parte visible del pasamontañas eran los ojos, los cuales vio llenos de inquietud. Eso solo sirvió para ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡Pues tenemos que pensar en algo! – le contestó a su hermana un poco más alto de lo que debería.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! – respondió Mirye -. Pero las herramientas no sirven. Y no podemos utilizar nada más…

Aleix miró la vitrina. Tras ella había un libro antiguo que parecía pertenecer a la Edad Media. Estaba abierto, mostrando su contenido. Tenía unas ilustraciones extrañas que parecían representar el cielo de noche y estaba escrito en unos símbolos desconocidos para él. Las páginas eran amarillentas y gastadas, aunque no parecían hechas de papel ni piel ni ningún material que el hombre usara alguna vez para escribir.

Pero en aquel momento no podía fijarse en eso. Había empezado a sudar y respiraba más rápido de lo normal. Se sentía impotente delante de ese vidrio y se arrepintió de haber aceptado hacer ese robo. ¿Qué podía hacer?

- Debemos romper el vidrio – dijo Aleix.

Mirye lo miró horrorizada.

- ¿Qué? – dijo -. ¡No! Eso haría disparar las alarmas…

- Se supone que están desconectadas – dijo Aleix.

- Pero si rompemos la vitrina haremos demasiado ruido, el guardia se dará cuenta. No son solo cameras lo que hay aquí – dijo Mirye -. No podemos arriesgarnos a eso…

- ¡¿Y qué otra opción tenemos?!

- Tenemos que calmarnos y pensar…- dijo Mirye -. Pero esa no es la solución.

Aleix cogió una llave inglesa que estaba entre las herramientas de Mirye e hizo un paso hacia la vitrina.

- ¡No tenemos tiempo de pensar! – dijo alzando la herramienta.

- ¡ALEIX, NO!

Pero antes de que pudiera detenerle, la llave inglesa golpeó el vidrio haciendo que se agrietara. Aleix se mostró insatisfecho con el resultado y dio otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte. Una alarma empezó a sonar junto a los gritos de Mirye para que parara. Pero ya estaba hecho y al chico solo le faltaron dos golpes más para que la vitrina se rompiera.

Aleix alargó el brazo para agarrar el libro, haciéndose algunos cortes en el proceso. Cuando lo tuvo en los brazos, se lo pasó a Mirye, que lo observaba preocupada y echaron a correr. En pocos minutos, el guardia y la policía estarían allí.

Volvieron por el lugar por donde habían venido, pasando por varias salas con todas sus obras de arte. Pero las ignoraron, de la misma forma que ignoraban las cameras. Qué más daba si los veían, ya sabían que estaban allí.

- ¿No se suponía que habían desactivado todas las alarmas? – dijo Aleix.

- No todas – dijo Mirye.

- Pues podrían haber hecho su trabajo mejor – dijo.

- Si es que querían hacer su trabajo mejor – le respondió Mirye.

Aleix iba a preguntarle que quería decir con eso. Pero se dio cuenta que no era el momento, no en plena huida. Tenían que hablar demasiado fuerte para comunicarse y entendía las palabras con dificultad. Ya preguntaría por sus dudas después.

- Tenemos que saltar – dijo Mirye.

Aleix la miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? – dijo.

- Tenemos que saltar por la ventana – respondió Mirye.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! – le dijo Aleix horrorizado.

- ¿Ves alguna otra solución? – le dijo -. No podemos salir por la puerta principal.

Aleix suspiró.

- De acuerdo – dijo -. Pero yo salto primero.

Echaron a correr hacia la dirección que sabían que se encontraba su coche, cogiendo carrerilla, al mismo tiempo que empezaban a oír pasos por el pasillo. El guardia estaba llegando.

Cuando estaban a pocos metros de la ventana, Aleix aceleró, cogió impulso y saltó hacia la ventana. Sintió como el cristal se rompía cuando chocaba con su cuerpo y más vidrios se clavaban en su piel. Parecía que esa noche se podía resumir a eso para él.

Entonces vino la caída y sintió pánico. Sabía que no estaban muy arriba y que ambos sobrevivirían, pero eso no significaba que no dolería. Imágenes de su cabeza aplastada contra el suelo junto a la de Mirye le pasaron por la cabeza e intentó sacárselas de la cabeza.

Solo tuvo unos segundo para coger aire antes de chocar brutalmente contra el pavimento.

El dolor lo dejó paralizado unos instantes. Parecía que todos sus huesos se rompieran a la vez y que el aire le saliera de golpe de los pulmones. Todos los cristales que se le habían clavado en la caída entraron más en su cuerpo cuando chocó.

Recuperó la movilidad momentos después, cuando escuchó el grito de Mirye cuando esta tocó el suelo. Ella se puso de pie casi al momento y le ayudó a levantarse.

No supo de donde sacó las fuerzas para correr hacia su coche, abrir la puerta y entrar rápidamente. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y entonces volvió a sentir el dolor de la caída.

- ¡Arranca de una vez! – gritó Mirye.

Aleix volvió a reaccionar a la voz de su hermana. Era cierto, tenían que huir ya. Sino, llegaría la policía y los atraparía. Sin esperar más, puso la llave en el contacto y arrancó lo más rápido que pudo.

Permanecieron en silencio, respirando de forma ajetreada los primeros quilómetros. Ninguno de los dos se atrevían a decir una palabra mientras el museo aún estuviera a la vista.

Por suerte, habían huido rápidamente, antes de que la policía llegara al lugar del crimen. No creían que los fueran a seguir, o al menos eso esperaban ambos.

Mirye aún estaba agarrando fuertemente el libro entre sus manos. No parecía que lo fuera a dejar ir en ningún momento. Les había costado demasiado conseguirlo como para hacerlo.

Pasaron unos minutos, antes de que ambos se quitaran el pasamontañas. Seguros de que nadie estaba tras ellos.

- ¡Eres un maldito idiota!

Esas fueron las primeras palabras de Mirye desde que entraron en el coche.

- Vaya – dijo Aleix -. Me alegro de que tu también estés bien.

- No sé si golpearte o abrazarte – dijo Mirye -. Probablemente haría ambos si no estuvieras en el volante malherido.

Aleix soltó una carcajada.

- Lo mismo digo Mirye – dijo Aleix.

- Sigues siendo un idiota…- dijo esta vez un poco más relajada -. ¿A quién se le ocurre romper el cristal?

Mirye y Aleix, a pesar de ser hermanos, no se parecían en nada físicamente. Aleix era rubio con los ojos azules y la piel un tanto pálida, apenas entraba en la estatura media, pero tenía un cuerpo un poco musculoso debido a los trabajos pesados que tenía que hacer.

Mirye por el otro lado, era morena de pelo y de piel. Sus ojos eran de color chocolate y era bastante alta. Aunque no estaba especialmente delgada, había perdido peso durante las últimas semanas debido a que se habían visto obligados a comer un poco menos. Pero eso no le había impedido que cambiara su carácter ni su inteligencia.

Por eso, a Aleix no le sorprendió cuando le reprochó la estupidez de la vitrina.

- Lo siento – dijo. A veces no se podía creer que fuera el hermano mayor -. Me he puesto nervioso y no sabía que más hacer. Tenías razón, deberíamos de haber esperado a que se nos ocurriera algo.

Mirye sonrió.

- Gracias – hizo una pausa -. ¿Estás muy herido? ¿Quieres que conduzca un rato?

Aleix negó con la cabeza.

- No voy a dejarte al volante cuando aún no has terminado las prácticas – dijo con un tono burleta.

- Acabamos de robar a uno de los museos más importantes de la ciudad – dijo Mirye -. Creo que me puedes dejar conducir este coche – sonrió -. Que además también es robado.

Ambos hermanos se rieron, pero luego de unos segundos, las risas se acabaron y un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre ellos dos.

- ¿Cómo hemos acabado así? – dijo él.

Mirye se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Destino? ¿Mala suerte? ¿Malas decisiones? A saber… - dijo -. Y este maldito libro escrito en esta lengua no nos da ninguna respuesta.

- Es igual – dijo Aleix -. Mañana todo habrá terminado.

Mirye asintió.

No quiso decirle que aún no era el día siguiente, que aún no se habían encontrado con las personas que les habían encargado ese robo y no tenían el dinero prometido en sus manos. Tampoco que su cuerpo le dolía todo y que cuando llegasen al piso no podrían ir a dormir porque tenían que curarse las heridas, ni que antes que pasara eso tenían que abandonar el coche lejos para que la policía no los encontrara.

Y eso no era ni un cuarto de las cosas que quería decirle a su hermano.

Pero no era el momento. Cuando todo eso hubiera acabado lo sería.

En ese instante, Mirye se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento y volver a tararear la misma canción.

_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming_

_Of angels on the moon_

_Where everyone you know_

_Never leaves too soon._

**:::::::::**

_Interior de la TARDIS_

- Uau – hizo el Doctor entrando corriendo en la TARDIS -. Eso si que ha ido por los pelos.

Rápidamente se quitó su abrigo y lo dejó apoyado en una de las barandillas de la entrada de forma descuidada. Luego se aflojó un poco la corbata, que ya llevaba un buen rato incomodándolo, sin pararse ni un instante.

Una vez hubo terminado, llegó a la consola de la nave y empezó a tocar los controles.

Para cualquier persona, podía parecer que el Doctor solo tocaba botones y tocaba palancas al azar. Que apenas sabía lo que hacía. Pero eso no era cierto, no después de tantos años.

Si bien es cierto que al principio no sabía muy bien como manejar la TARDIS, fue aprendiendo con el tiempo. Antes no sabía a que lugar iría a parar. Cada vez que abría la puerta, era un mundo desconocido y nuevo para él y sus queridos compañeros de viaje.

Pero los años también pasaban para él y su vieja y leal amiga. Poco a poco, la danza de cómo pilotarla se le hacía menos desconocida. Y si bien muchas veces no llegaban al destino que él quería, siempre era una promesa de una aventura emocionante y el Doctor no podía pedir más que eso.

- No me puedo creer que funcionara mi plan – dijo -. De hecho era muy buen plan. Bueno, podía haber fallado solo un poquito, nadie habría salido herido. Bueno, unos cuantos podrían haber sido dañados por los Sontarans. Bueno, todos podríamos haber acabado muertos.

Dio una vuelta a la consola tirando de unas cuantas palancas más y la TARDIS despegó del planeta Seina.

El Doctor no había mentido al general Sontaran al decirle que había llegado a ese planeta por error. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia una galaxia llamada Litia para observar el nacimiento de unos planetas hechos de zafiros. Decían que era un espectáculo impresionante. Pero en vez de allí, la TARDIS lo había llevado hacia ese planeta.

Allí, los habitantes, aterrorizados por la gran flota Sontaran que los acechaba desde el cielo, lo capturaron pensando que era un espía de sus enemigos. Estuvo a dos pasos de entrar en las famosas prisiones de Seina y nunca volver a salir de allí. Tuvo que demostrarles que tenía dos corazones y que se había enfrentado a los Sontarans más de una vez para evitar que eso sucediera. Ni siquiera su destornillador sónico lo hubiera podido sacar de allí.

Pero a pesar de haber demostrado su inocencia, los habitantes del planeta aún se preguntaban como lo había hecho para entrar en su barrera en la que se habían creído completamente seguros. Estaban aterrorizados por su culpa y lo habían hecho sentir culpable, esa gente solo quería defenderse.

El Doctor examinó la barrera que habían hecho y les aseguró que era casi perfecta, pero que dejaba lugar para que algunas naves consiguieran entrar. Los Sontarans no tenían esas naves, pero eran inteligentes y tarde o temprano conseguirían encontrar un resquicio por el que entrar.

Pasó las siguientes horas ayudándoles a mejorar la barrera y a construir un radar para detectar si algo se adentraba en la atmósfera del planeta. No quería que una guerra comenzase por su culpa, pero sabía que si dejaba a los Sontarans hacer lo que ellos querían y era mucho peor.

Llevaban ya un día trabajando cuando detectaron que diversas naves Sontarans estaban intentando penetrar la atmósfera. La gran mayoría fallaron, pero una consiguió aterrizar. Y no solo eso, sino que llevaban con ellos algún tipo de máquina que estaba haciendo desaparecer la barrera.

Los habitantes del planeta querían enviar todos los ejércitos a capturar una patrulla de sus enemigos. Pero el Doctor les convenció para que fueran más discretos. Les dijo que si no los atacaban de esa forma, esos Sontarans estaban más que listos para aguantar esa batalla. Nunca les dijo que en verdad era para darles una oportunidad de escapar.

Trazaron un plan, el cual consistía en dejar que el Doctor fuera capturado por los Sontarans, ya que tenía la esperanza de que no lo matarían a primera vista y luego podría huir en la TARDIS, mientras el resto hacía explotar el dispositivo que se habían traído con ellos.

Había muchas cosas que podían salir mal en ese plan, pero, de alguna forma, al final todo se solucionó. Tenía que reconocerlo, tener un plan de vez en cuando no estaba tan mal…

Lo único que le pesaba en la conciencia eran los Sontarans que se habían quedado en Seina. Les había dado la oportunidad de huir…En cambio habían elegido quedarse, pensando que se plan era infalible. Y la verdad es que lo hubiera sido si él no hubiera estado allí. Ahora estarían encerrados el resto de sus vidas en las legendarias prisiones de Seina o serían ejecutados. El Doctor no sabía cual de las dos cosas era peor.

Intentó ahuyentar esos pensamientos y centrarse en otros temas. Había salvado un planeta de luchar en una guerra y no tenía ganas de tener otra aventura movida, no en ese momento.

Sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Cuál podría ser el siguiente destino? – dijo en voz alta, sin dejar de sonreír - ¿El año 129 d.C? Nunca he estado en ese año, quiero saber lo que pasó – tocó unas palancas para ir al pasado - ¡Oh, ya sé! En el planeta Shyrai hay especies de plantas que son tan altas que literalmente en el espacio. Sería emocionante verlas – pulsó otros botones, empezando a introducir las coordenadas, cuando cambió la idea nuevamente y rodeó la consola -. ¡Los Anillos de Akhaten! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no fui allí y siempre he querido volver! – tocó unos botones distintos, antes de apartarse nuevamente de la consola – Pero quizás sería mejor hacer un viaje a la Tierra, hace bastante que la TARDIS no aterriza por allí. ¿Qué podríamos ir a ver? – se apoyó con los brazos en el panel de control pensando un rato -. ¡La lluvia de plata! ¡La noche del 23 de abril de 2015 en Barcelona, la Tierra! ¡Eso tiene que ser un espectáculo impresionante! – se giró completamente hacia la puerta -. ¿Qué te pare…?

Y entonces lo recordó.

Estaba él solo dentro de la TARDIS. No había nadie que le escuchara.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a tener compañía últimamente… Martha, Mickey, Jack, Rose… Habían sido todos tan brillantes y los había llegado a querer tanto… Pero todos se habían marchado. Todos, al final, lo habían dejado.

A Mickey le había destrozado la vida, no le sorprendió cuando expresó su deseo de quedarse en ese universo paralelo. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, lo más sorprendente era que no lo odiase, tenía todo el derecho. Le había robado la novia, lo habían acusado de asesinato por su culpa y había sufrido de varias formas por su culpa, y todo porque en ningún momento se paró a pensar en él…

Jack podría haber seguido viajando con él, y siempre tendría una puerta abierta para el capitán por si nunca quería regresar. Pero ahora tenía Torchwood, y ese equipo que tanto parecía querer y sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir. Sabía que siempre ocuparía un espacio en la mente de Jack, pero él ahora tenía cosas más importantes y tenía que alegrarse por él.

También tenía a Sarah Jane, pero ella tenía una familia y otras preocupaciones. Y cuando se despidieron, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón y que su tiempo con ella ya había pasado. Siempre podría ir a visitarla, a su preciada amiga, pero en ese momento no encontraba el valor de tener que despedirse otra vez de alguien.

Entonces estaba Martha…Que había salido de la TARDIS también por su propio pie, dándole un abrazo, un beso a la mejilla y un móvil como despedida.

Martha…Debería de haberlo notado, tendría que haber hecho algo antes de que la chica se enamorara de él, a pesar de que nunca le correspondió. Había sido su culpa, completamente, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta, las cosas podrían haber sido muy distintas y ahora no estaría solo en la TARDIS. Si tan solo no hubiera estado tan cerrado en el dolor de haber perdido a Rose…

Rose.

El simple hecho de recordarla aún le dolía. Aún no había dejado de quererla, y tampoco creía que nunca fuera a dejar de hacerlo, no en esa regeneración como mínimo.

Ella no había querido irse, lo había elegido a él por sobre de todo. Por encima de su madre, de Mickey y su nuevo padre. Rose quería quedarse en la TARDIS por siempre. Quería ver las estrellas y desentrañar los misterios del universo con él.

Pero los Daleks y los Cybermen les habían quitado esa posibilidad. Le habían arrebatado todo lo que tenía.

Si cerraba los ojos aún la veía.

Veía el momento en el que intentaba alcanzar la palanca para que el portal no se cerrara. Veía como sus manos poco a poco se iban soltando de ella y era atraída inevitablemente hacia el Vacío. Aún escuchaba su grito…

Y ese grito de repente se transformó en una voz muy distinta, pero que, por desgracia, el Doctor conocía.

Era el grito de Astrid Peth. El que dejó escapar mientras caía hacia su muerte en esa nave con forma de Titanic. Solo era una chica que quería vivir aventuras, pero al final, la primera que tuvo, acabó con su vida. Le habría gustado tanto que le acompañara en sus aventuras…

Su mente entonces lo llevó hasta otro momento reciente. Otro momento terrible. Cuando el Master murió en sus brazos.

Aún sentía el peso de su cuerpo entre sus brazos y oír sus últimas risas al ver las lágrimas de desesperación que soltaba al ver como había elegido la muerte antes de viajar junto a él.

Durante unos instantes, a pesar de que no lo había mostrado, se había sentido tan feliz con la perspectiva de compartir la TARDIS con el que había sido su amigo en Gallifrey. Sabía que al principio sería difícil, y que el Master le causaría más de un problema. Pero con el tiempo, podrían haberlo arreglado y volver a su vieja amistad.

Pero el Master no lo había visto de la misma forma y había preferido la muerte y el silencio de los tambores. Dejándolo a él , nuevamente, como el último de los Señores del Tiempo.

El último… Gallifrey ya no estaba. Toda su especie extinguida y esa sangre estaba en sus manos. Se había terminado el momento en el que había pulsado ese gran botón rojo que era el Momento. ¿Por qué había seguido adelante después de haberlo hecho? ¿Por qué no había decidido poner fin a su vida? ¿Qué se lo había impedido?

Ahora vivía el día a día con los gritos de las personas a las que había arrebatado la vida en su cabeza. Cuando estaba con sus compañeros, se hacía más fácil de aguantar, pero en la soledad… Todo le pesaba demasiado. En cada momento sentía como si todas sus víctimas lo miraran con rencor y odio por haber tomado esa decisión.

Más de una vez había pensado en acabar con todo, pero siempre había alguna cosa que se lo impedía. Y en el fondo, una vocecilla que no lograba identificar siempre le repetía las mismas palabras.

_Entonces ese es tu castigo… Si lo haces, si los matas a todos, entonces esa será la consecuencia. Tu vivirás…._

Se apoyó con ambas manos en la consola de la TARDIS, que vibró de una forma amigable, como si reconociera el dolor del Doctor.

Ya no sonreía.

Se dio la vuelta nuevamente. Tenía que decidirse por un destino, tenía todo el universo por descubrir, aunque no hubiera nadie a su lado para compartirlo.

La lluvia le sonó bien en ese instante. Estaría en un planeta lleno de vida, a punto de presenciar algo extraordinario. Empezó a preparar los controles y fijó las coordenadas. Quizás era eso lo que le hacía falta…

_¡Allons-y!_ pensó antes de tirar la última palanca.

**:::::::::**

_Raval de Barcelona, planeta Tierra, Sistema Solar_

_21 de abril de 2015, 16:43 PM_

Mirye empezó a tatarear nuevamente una canción. Esta vez no era _Angels on the Moon_, por lo que Aleix le extrañó.

- Tengo derecho a saberme otras canciones a parte de esa – dijo la chica.

Su hermano sacudió la cabeza.

Estaban en un callejón donde prácticamente no pasaba nadie, y si alguien los veía, asumirían que estaban comprando alguna sustancia ilegal, era muy común en ese barrio.

Era el punto de encuentro que habían acordado con esos hombres misteriosos para hacer el intercambio: el libro por el dinero prometido. Luego, se olvidarían del asunto.

- Solo es que me ha sorprendido – dijo -. Es lo que siempre tatareas cuando estás nerviosa.

Mirye se encogió de hombros.

- No estoy muy nerviosa…

En verdad, lo estaba. Pero quería esconderlo. No se fiaba ni un pelo de los hombres que les habían dado el trabajo y se empezaba a arrepentir de verdad de haberlo tomado.

_Tendría que estar buscando trabajo, en vez de ir clandestinamente por estas calles con un libro robado de un museo…_ pensó.

Pero ya estaba hecho, solo esperaba acabar pronto para olvidarse de todo y seguir adelante con su vida. Con suerte, nunca les descubrirían. Sino siempre les quedaría irse a Francia, no es que ese país estuviera tan lejos…

Debajo su abrigo, demasiado gordo para llevarse en pleno Abril, llevaba escondido el libro. Con suerte, no se le notaba el bulto y con eso era suficiente.

Bostezó. La noche anterior ninguno de los dos había dormido. Habían llegado a su piso a las seis de la mañana, cuando algunos de sus vecinos salían a trabajar. Ambos eran jóvenes, así que todos habían pensado que se habían ido de fiesta. El abrigo, nuevamente, había ocultado el libro.

Ya casi era la hora y Mirye empezaba a temblar.

Esos hombres la habían impresionado la primera vez que se había cruzado con ellos. Por alguna razón le parecía que deberían de estar huyendo, en vez de estar esperándoles.

Miró su reloj. Ya era casi la hora.

- ¿Dónde se habrán metido? – dijo Aleix.

- Aún no son tres cuartos…

Justo cuando pronunció esas palabras, divisó a la otra punta del callejón tres hombres vestidos de color negro. Llevaban unos abrigos largos que se veían excesivamente pesados, traje con corbata, sombrero y gafas de Sol. Querían esconder su identidad.

A Mirye ya le parecía bien no saber su identidad, cuanto menos supieran, más seguros estarían ella y su hermano.

A medida que los hombres se iban acercando, empezó a temblar de miedo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no encontró las fuerzas para tararear una canción. Su mente solo dejaba espacio para el nerviosismo y el miedo.

Aleix la agarró del brazo. Él también estaba temblando y escondía el miedo peor que ella.

Cuando los hombres se encontraban apenas unos metros de ellos, se detuvieron y se quedaron mirándolos fijamente. Mirye los examinó y les pareció muy extraño: No llevaban ni un maletín ni nada donde pudieran llevar el dinero en efectivo que les habían prometido ni donde guardar el libro una vez el intercambio se hubiera realizado.

Era todo muy extraño. El día anterior había examinado el libro intentando leer alguna cosa, pero le fue imposible. Dudaba incluso que fuera una lengua que existiera en la realidad y no parecía ningún tipo de código medieval. Tampoco creía que esos hombres pudieran leerlo, pero su jefe quizás si, aunque no sabía si pensar que eso era cierto.

_Eso no es importante ahora_ se dijo la chica. _Céntrate en el intercambio_

Uno de los hombres dio un paso adelante.

- ¿Tenéis el libro? – preguntó

Aleix asintió, mientras Mirye abría su abrigo y les mostraba el objeto. Lo agarró fuerte con ambas manos mientras otro hombre se le acercaba para tomarlo.

Pero en vez de dárselo, Mirye dio un paso, poniendo el libro fuera de su alcance.

- Primero – dijo con una voz que por milagro no le salió temblorosa -. Danos nuestro dinero.

El hombre volvió atrás hasta que estuvo con sus compañeros con un andar tranquilo, pero que al mismo tiempo, inquietaba a Mirye.

Entonces ambos hermanos se fijaron en sus movimientos. Eran muy automáticos, parecía casi como si fuera un robot y no tuviera una vida propia. Mirye intentó recordar si había oído la respiración de ese hombre cuando se le había acercado, pero no se había fijado.

Pero lo que más le ponían los pelos de punta, es que los tres hombres los estaban mirando fijamente todo el rato, inmóviles como una estatua. Sería más natural si solo se movieran un poco o se mirasen entre ellos para hacerse señas. Pero no, solo estaban allí quietos.

- No hay dinero – contestó el hombre que había hablado antes.

Aleix abrió la boca durante unos instantes sin saber que decir.

- ¿Cómo que no hay dinero?

Mirye tragó saliva. Era los que más se temía, no estaban dispuestos a pagarles.

- El libro – reclamó el hombre.

Su instinto le decía que le diera el libro y que ambos salieran corriendo de ese lugar. Pero su orgullo le decía lo contrario, y la conciencia también. Si no conseguían ese dinero, estarían perdidos…

- No sin el dinero – dijo Mirye.

Aleix la miró y asintió.

- Hemos robado esto por vosotros – siguió la chica -. Nos hemos metido en peligro y casi nos arresta la policía. ¡Podríamos haber ido a la cárcel! Así que si lo queréis, antes tendréis que pagarnos.

Dicho esto, escondió el libro nuevamente y se dio la vuelta para marcharse del lugar, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran. Lo que acababa de hacer era muy peligroso, esos hombres podían estar armados, pero confiaba lo suficiente en su velocidad y la de Aleix. Por otra parte, tampoco sería inteligente matarlos ahora, en medio de la calle. Aunque fuera un callejón, la gente se daría cuanta de sus cuerpos, y la policía podría empezar a indagar, y eso seguro que no les interesaba. No temía por sus vidas, no en ese momento…

- ¡Los humanos entregaran el libro o serán exterminados! – gritó de repente uno de los hombres.

- ¡Mirye, vigila!

La chica tuvo el tiempo suficiente de girarse y ver como los tres hombres sacaban una arma de sus abrigos, dispuestos a matarlos a ambos, antes de que Aleix la empujara.

Algo parecido a un rayo le pasó rozando la mejilla.

Se había equivocado, iban a matarlos.

Los miró durante un par de segundos para ver qué era lo que habían disparado. No era una bala, estaba segura, había parecido más bien un laser, como en las armas de las películas de ciencia ficción que tanto le gustaban. Estaba segura también que lo que habían disparado no era una pistola. No había hecho ningún ruido y ahora que las veía en manos de sus atacantes, tenía una forma demasiado redondeada para serlo.

Pero eso no importaba en ese instante. Cuando vio que estaban por apretar los gatillos, fue su turno para empujar a Aleix y ponerlo a salvo.

Luego agarró el libro con fuerza en una mano, mientras Aleix le tomaba la otra para empezar a huir.

- No pares – le dijo su hermano -. No mires atrás…

En otra ocasión, le habría contestado que ya lo sabía, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, ya que en ese momento tuvieron que agacharse para esquivar más disparos.

- ¡Tenemos que llegar a la calle principal! – dijo Mirye - ¡Allí no se atreverán a atacarnos con tanta gente!

Aleix no dijo nada, pero aceleró. Tenían que salir de allí…

**:::::::::**

El Doctor sintió como la TARDIS aterrizaba, en una de esas raras ocasiones que decidía hacerlo suavemente. No hubo ningún temblor ni nada que lo impulsara hacia atrás y lo hiciera caer al suelo.

Estaba bien, no era divertido que eso ocurriera si se encontraba él solo…

Miró a la pantalla para ver que hubiera llegado al lugar correcto en el tiempo correcto. Porque en verdad quería ver esa lluvia, aunque los lugares en los que le llevaba la TARDIS eran siempre prometedores

Bueno, casi siempre… Pero no culpaba a la máquina por eso.

Vio que se encontraba, en efecto, en la ciudad de Barcelona, en el barrio del Raval, pero dos días antes de la lluvia. Bueno, no pasaba nada. Siempre podía encontrar algo que hacer mientras esperaba.

Apartó la pantalla y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

**:::::::::**

- ¡Más rápido! – gritó Mirye a su hermano.

Ambos salieron corriendo de los callejones, vacíos a esas horas de la tarde y fueron a parar a una de las calles principales del barrio del Raval.

Allí había más gente y aunque no pararon de correr, estaban seguros que esos hombres no se atreverían a hacer nada en una calle tan concurrida. Allí estaban a salvo…

Ambos disminuyeron un poco el ritmo, para esquivar a la gente que los miraba con cara de extrañada. Chocaron varias veces contra diversas personas e incluso tiraron a una señora en el suelo.

- ¡Lo sentimos! – gritó Aleix.

Pero no los oyó, ya estaban demasiado lejos.

- ¡Tenemos que llegar a la Rambla! – dijo Mirye -. A estas horas, será muy fácil perderlos allí con toda la gente que habrá.

Aleix asintió y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Estaban sanos y salvos…

O eso pensaban hasta que oyeron los gritos de terror. Ambos giraron la cabeza para ver que era lo que ocurría.

Solo alcanzaron a ver un pequeño vistazo de diversas personas tendidas muertas en el suelo, con esos hombres avanzando corriendo entre la gente que, aterrorizada, les abría paso.

Ambos hermanos volvieron a acelerar. La Rambla ya no era una buena idea, no si esos hombres iban matando a la gente. Eso solo atraería a la policía y, a parte de que Aleix dudaba de que los agentes pudieran hacer nada en contra de ellos, tampoco podían encontrarlos con un libro robado de un museo.

- Tenemos que volver a los callejones – dijo Aleix.

- ¡No! – gritó Mirye - ¡Allí somos una presa fácil!

- ¡Está muriendo gente por nuestra culpa, Mirye! – dijo Aleix -. ¡Esto solo nos traerá más problemas!

Mirye se lo pensó un momento.

- ¡No funcionará! ¡Tenemos que encontrar un lugar para escondernos!

- ¿Dónde? – dijo Aleix desesperado.

- ¡Yo que sé! – le contestó Mirye - ¡Busca una puerta abierta donde no puedan provocar una masacre! ¡Si giramos en la siguiente calle los tenemos lo suficientemente lejos como para buscar un escondite rápidamente!

- ¡Maldita sea! – dijo Aleix en cuanto entró a la calle en su derecha.

Corrieron aún más rápido, cuando vieron como a su izquierda se abría una pequeña puerta azul.

- ¡Entra aquí! – le gritó a Mirye.

La chica fue la primera en dirigirse a la puerta, empujando la persona que estaba saliendo hacia dentro y ambos cayeron al suelo.

**:::::::::**

El Doctor abrió la puerta, dispuesto a ver un poco de la ciudad antes de encontrar algo para hacer.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que se estaba olvidando de su abrigo. Volvió a cerrar la TARDIS un minuto mientras lo alcanzaba. Aún estaba colgado en la barandilla.

Cuando lo tuvo puesto, cogió otra vez la llave de la TARDIS y abrió nuevamente la puerta de la nave, a punto para ver la ciudad de Barcelona.

Hizo unos pasos hacia delante para salir a la calle, dispuesto a escuchar las risas de la gente, sentir los olores de la ciudad, ver sus colore…

Y entonces se vio empujado hacia dentro nuevamente por alguna fuerza extraña que lo tiró al suelo.

No, no era una fuerza extraña. Solo era una chica.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Detrás suyo escuchó como alguien cerraba la puerta de la TARDIS y empezó a levantarse para deshacerse del cuerpo que lo había hecho caer para ver quién estaba irrumpiendo en su querida nave.

La chica se levantó rápidamente de encima suyo, viendo lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! – dijo un poco avergonzada -. Perdone, de verdad, pero es que teníamos prisa y…

Empezó a disculparse a toda prisa con frases inconexas. Se la veía nerviosa y nerviosa. Pero el Doctor supo ver que normalmente no era así. Parecía alguien que le gustaba tenerlo todo bajo control, ya que a pesar de su estado, permanecía quieta en un solo lugar, como si analizara lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Detrás suyo había un chico mucho más impaciente, pero igual de asustado. Lo miraba de una forma confundida, inseguro de lo que debía hacer.

- ¿Qué…? – repitió al mismo tiempo de que se levantaba.

- ¡Lo sentimos mucho…! – repitió la chica por décima vez -. Pero es que habían estos hombres que nos perseguían y…

- Quieren el libro – intervino el otro tan nervioso como la chica -. No podíamos ir a otro lugar que no fuer…

- ¡Calla!

El Doctor los iba mirando a los dos, sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué libro…?

La chica le miró con ojos horrorizados.

- Perdone…- le suplicó la chica – Nos vamos a ir enseguida. Solo déjanos esperar un rato… O enséñanos una puerta trasera si la tienes… Nos matarán si salimos ahora…

- ¡Te dije que no deberíamos haber robado ese libro! – le gritó el chico.

- ¡ALEIX!

- ¿Qué habéis hecho qué? – intervino el Doctor

Pero él no se calló ni un instante

- ¡No deberíamos de haberlo hecho! ¡Era una mala idea!

- ¡Aleix para!

El Doctor subió su tono de voz.

- Esperado un momento – dijo el Doctor -. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Quién os perseguía? ¿Y de que libro habláis?

La chica suspiró y su cara pasó de ser un poco llorona a una más seria, como si una máscara se le hubiera caído de repente. Era lista… Sabía adaptarse bien a las situaciones y sabía que suplicar cuando se está desesperado, a veces da resultado.

- No queremos meterle en problemas – dijo con una voz fría -. Lo decimos en serio. Por favor, prometo que nos iremos en seguida y no volveremos…

- Mirye…- dijo el chico.

- No era nuestra intención irrumpir en su casa de esta forma…

- Mirye…

Le empezó a tirar de la manga, con sus ojos fijos, no en el Doctor, sino en la habitación.

- …pero comprenda que no teníamos otra…

- ¡Mirye!

- ¿Qué quieres? – le soltó a punto de perder la paciencia.

- Mira…

Mirye alzó la vista para ver la habitación y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

El Doctor sonrió para sus adentros. Adoraba ver la cara que ponía la gente la primera vez que entraban en la TARDIS. Claro que las cosas siempre eran mejores cuando esas personas se daban cuenta de que era más grande por dentro, pero esos dos chicos, con la prisas, no habían tenido tiempo de fijarse si el lugar donde entraban era una casa o una cabina de teléfonos. Habían visto la puerta abierta y habían entrado sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Pero…- soltó la chica, mientras miraba fascinada las columnas y la consola -. ¿Qué…?

- Es la TARDIS – dijo el Doctor -. Y es una nave que viaja por el espacio y el tiempo.

Ambos chicos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

- Mentira – dijo Aleix -. No existen esas cosas.

- Podrías darme un poco de crédito – dijo el Doctor -. Al fin y al cabo estoy permitiendo que dos ladrones se queden aquí dentro.

- Pero eso no es posible…- dijo Mirye -. ¿Qué es este lugar…?

- Esto es la sala donde la piloto – dijo el Doctor -. Desde aquí digo donde quiero ir.

- No…- dijo Mirye -. Lo siento, pero ha sido un día muy duro. Por favor, no se burle de nosotros.

- No lo estoy haciendo – dijo el Doctor -. ¿Y que libro habéis robado?

Los dos se tensaron al mismo instante. Mirye rodeó su barriga con fuerza y el Doctor supuso que allí llevaría el libro, mientras que Aleix dio un paso adelante, a punto de coger a su hermana y salir corriendo.

El Doctor no tenía ninguna duda que ellos dos compartían un vínculo muy fuerte, de los que solo una tragedia puede formar. Le parecían dos chicos interesantes, le llamaron la atención, no quería asustarlos, pero a juzgar por sus miradas, ya pensaban que estaba loco.

- Creo… - dijo Aleix -. Que ya ha pasado el rato suficiente…

- Sí – dijo Mirye -. Seguro que esos hombres ya se han marchado y nos están buscando en otro lugar. Deberíamos irnos…

Los ojos del Doctor se llenaron de pena. Quería que se quedaran un rato más… Había pensado que sería agradables estar en su compañía hasta la lluvia de plata. Y si todo iba bien, quizás después les habría pedido para viajar con él. Parecían divertidos.

Se preguntó por la relación que tendrían. ¿Amigos? ¿Pareja? Algo le decía que era algo distinto. Quizás fueran hermanos, aunque se parecían muy poco, si ese era el caso.

- Oh, ¿ya queréis iros? – dijo el Doctor - ¿No es muy arriesgado? Apenas han pasado unos minutos…

Mirye lo miró con desconfianza.

Era evidente que se pensaba que estaba loco, y también que creía que los denunciaría por haber robado ese misterioso libro que les había llevado a esa situación.

- Mire, señor… - dijo Mirye.

- Soy el Doctor.

- ¿Doctor? – dijo Aleix - ¿Doctor qué?

Por primera vez, sonrió.

- Solo el Doctor – dijo.

- Si, pero tu nombre…- dijo Aleix.

- Es Doctor.

- ¿Cómo puede alguien…? – dijo Mirye -. Da igual. La verdad es que esto es una situación muy delicada para mi y mi hermano. Y no queremos implicar a nadie más. Ya ha habido gente que ha sido herida, o peor, por nuestra culpa. Lo mejor sería que nos marchémonos.

Era otra forma de decir que quería irse de la TARDIS. Quizás si que había resultado demasiado raro para ambos… ¿hermanos? No se parecían en nada… Era verdad que la mayoría de sus compañeros de viaje primero tenían una aventura para acostumbrarse a lo raro antes de descubrir la TARDIS y el shock no era tan enorme.

Supuso que el hecho de que estuvieran huyendo de unos hombres que querían matarlos también influía. Además, no podía recurrir a la policía por el crimen que habían cometido, así que era normal que no se fiaran de él, pensando que quizás los denunciaría.

Pero el asunto le extrañaba mucho. ¿Por qué alguien querría matar por un libro robado? ¿Y que clase de libro era ese que hubiera llevado a los dos chicos a esa situación? Empezaba a tener mucha curiosidad por el asunto, pero tampoco podía obligar a los hermanos a contarle la verdad. Si querían guardársela, tenían todo el derecho, aunque estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos…

El Doctor suspiró. No se fiarían de él aunque les ofreciera una pequeña ayuda. Siempre pasaba lo mismo con la gente que era atacada. Era como el planeta Seina, que le había costado mucho ganarse la confianza de sus habitantes. Pero en ese caso, reteniéndoles en la TARDIS, no conseguiría nada.

- Está bien – dijo -. Si eso es lo que queréis no os voy a detener.

- Gracias – murmuró Aleix. Parecía que ahora le supiera mal irse tan rápidamente después de que el Doctor hubiera sido amable con ellos.

Mirye se giró para dirigirse hacia la puerta a toda prisa, con aún sus brazos cruzados debajo de su pecho.

- Esperad – dijo el Doctor.

Mirye lo miró con cara de espanto, pensando quizás, que querría encerrarlos allí para siempre.

- Tranquila – dijo el Doctor -. No voy a reteneros más aquí. Solo voy a salir yo por ver si hay alguien sospechoso esperándoos a fuera.

La chica se lo miró pensándoselo unos momentos, pero finalmente, se apartó de la puerta.

- Gracias…- murmuró.

El Doctor le dirigió una sonrisa dulce a ella y su hermano antes de acercase a la puerta.

- De todas formas, si queréis mi ayuda – dijo -, solo tenéis que pedirla.

- Eres muy amable, Doctor – dijo Aleix -. Pero creo que no nos hará falta.

- Como vosotros queráis…

Entonces abrió, la puerta, seguro de que no habría nadie en la calle.

Pero en cuanto vio la calle, se encontró delante de la TARDIS un hombre que lo apuntaba con un arma.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

***Se pronuncia Alesh**

**** Su nombre completo es Mireia. Pero a Rena le gustó este diminutivo xD.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Demasiado OC?**

**¡Esperamos que os haya gustado! El próximo capítulo será en Marzo y le tocará a Rena.**

**¡Hasta otra!**


End file.
